Vending machines conveniently provide beverages, foodstuffs, novelties, sundries, and a variety of other items to patrons in exchange for payment. An advantage of vending machines is that they can store a large quantity of the items to be distributed, and if necessary keep the items chilled or refrigerated before being delivered to a customer using a refrigeration unit. Arcade games also can be used to exchange prizes for payment, but have a more limited capability for storage and need to be constantly restocked in order to prevent a prize area from appearing empty or depleted. Each type of machine alone has certain clear drawbacks.